


The Date

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Jasper go on their first real date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for @aanabi!!

Lapis looks up at Jasper as they walk along the beach. "Did you beat that game you and Steven were playing yesterday?" Lapis asks, a confident smile on her face. 

Today was the day that Lapis and Jasper were going on their first real date, apart from the one's that Steven and Peridot had put together for them inside the temple. Lapis was extremely confident that this would go smoothly. They would walk down to the Big Donut, grab two donuts, maybe smooch a little, then go back to the temple. She knew that nothing would go wrong. Jasper on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. She truely loved Lapis but she had never been alone with Lapis, and she was only thinking of the worst things that could happen. Lapis could get crushed by a meteor, a gem monster could attack...Ronaldo could show up. Jasper was afraid that something would go wrong and Lapis would hate her again.

"-I...we did..." Jasper gives Lapis a nervous smile. She interally reprimanded Lapis for keeping an awkard silence between them for a moment after she spoke.

Lapis watches her for a few seconds, looking for any signs of nervousness. "Let's kiss." Lapis says, giving her a serious look.

Jasper's eyes widen, bawling up her hands in a fist. "In public?" Jasper whispers, looking around at the few people sitting on the beach. 

"Yes. Right now." Lapis demands, pulling Jasper's hand. 

"I...f-fine." Jasper mumbles, leaning down to Lapis' height. She stares at Lapis, her heart racing.

"Well?" Lapis closes her eyes, puckering her lips.

Jasper leans in, her entire body shaking. She opens one of her eyes to glance at Lapis before initiating the kiss. Jasper quickly stands back, her face turning bright orange. "I-I can't do it!" She groans, putting her hands over her face.

Lapis opens her eyes, a knowing smile on her face. "I knew it!" She gloats, pointing at Jasper. "You're a big nevous dork!" Lapis shouts, practically jumping up and down. 

"You caught me, I am a dork." Jasper admits, dragging her hands down her face.

Lapis smiles brightly. "That's so adorable!" She beams. Lapis tackles Jasper in a hug. "I love you so much!!" She screams into Jasper's chest.

A few families on the beach look over at the two gems. Jasper's entire face turns dark orange as she chuckles nervously. "Okay...calm down, let's go Lapis..." She says through clenched teeth with a face smile on her face. Jasper tugs Lapis' arm and starts walking.

"Hey! Woah!" Lapis shouts, an angry look on her face.

Jasper turns to her, feeling her face turn completely pale. Had she done something wrong? She didn't mean to make Lapis mad. She just wanted to get out of this awkward situation. It was all her fault. This entire would be ruined because of-

"...girlfriend, we hold hands." Jasper hears Lapis finish. Why hadn't she been listening....

"Jasper...Jasper?" Lapis repeats, trying to get her attention.

Lapis snaps Jasper out of her thoughts. "What? Yes?" Jasper asks, looking at Lapis. She felt bad for not listening but she couldn't help but think of what she'd done wrong.

Lapis giggles. "Now that we're girlfriends you can hold my hand." Lapis holds her hand up and wiggles her fingers. 

"O-Oh..." Jasper signs out of relief. "That's...good!" She says, showing her first real smile on this date. 

Lapis glances at Jasper's hand, then her own. "Your hand's a lot bigger than mine but that's okay. Hand holding still works!" Lapis' voice cracks. She looks up at Jasper, showing her first sign of nervousness.

Jasper feels an evil smile start to creep up. "You're nervous too, aren't you?" Jasper teases, sticking out her tongue. 

"I'm not! Just...hold my hand already." Lapis growls, frowning at Jasper.

Jasper laughs and softly grasps Lapis' hand. Her breath hitches for a moment. "Oh...wow your hands...are so small..." Jasper chokes out, her cheeks heating up. "Oh my stars their so small." Jasper smiles, her voice going higher. 

Lapis stares at the ground, feeling a bright yellow blush appear on her cheeks. She covers her sheepish smile with her empty hand.

Jasper looks at her then smiles, regaining her confidence after seeing that Lapis was almost as nervous as herself. "You're absolutely adorable Lapis." Jasper compliments as they reach the Big Donut. 

"You're even more adorable, who freaks out over small hands?" Lapis giggles. 

"I do, they're so tiny!" Jasper squeals.

Lapis snickers, loving Jasper's soft side. "I love you so much..." She smiles.

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short and rushed sorry!!!


End file.
